Oblivion
by IAmAwesome42
Summary: Liv is oblivious. Oblivion is fine, until you don't notice a thing. What could be happening behind her back?


Ricky Dillon March 15, 2010 Age 17 "Why do I have to go to stupid wedding?" I complain. I know Ted is my 2nd cousin and all, but can't they just video it and make me watch it at home? I hate this suit; it's itchy and tight. The only thing good here is the food, but I still have to wait an hour to get it! Plus, I'll only get what's left, because my parents will make me go last. I'm sitting in between them to keep them from fighting. After listening to slow, dull music for half an hour, the wedding starts. "I guess I'll try to be polite," I think as I stand up and face the back of the room. The bride's maids and the groomsmen, followed by the parents and family. Then walks in a girl who looks like she doesn't want to be here either, with a fake smile plastered over her face. She was beautiful. I've never seen someone so.. atractive. Even though she looked unconfortable, she still looked adorable in the faded light blue dress and the tan knee-high lace-up converse. Livia Sanns March 15, 2010 Age 16 "I know you don't like Ted, but I love him, sis." Kayla, my sister, was marrying this guy named Ted. If I could've stayed home, I would've. The only thing at this wedding I'll enjoy is the cake. I do love me some cake. I have to go because I'm also the flower girl. And the only reason I'm wearing a stupid dress is because I'm a heavy sleeper so last night they put it on me and tied my hands until I got here, so I wouldn't have a change of clothes. Yeah. It's sad, I know. This is the first time I've worn a dress, and probably the last. I tried sneaking away, but someone grabbed the back of my dress. "Oh no you don't," my mom said. Darn, I was this close to escaping. "All you have to do is toss flowers out of a basket, you'll do fine," she reasssured me. I sighed in defeat and entered the room. As I faked a smile and threw flowers, I glanced around. There was a brown haired boy sitting between who looked like his parents. I guess they're related to Ted. He was staring at me, he looked shocked. He looked stunning. I looked away from him and kept walking. I can't wait for this wedding to end. Ricky Dillon March 15, 2010 Age 17 I saw her flash me a smile and look away. I think I stared at her the whole time. After the wedding, I went to get some food. Last of course, because my mom and dad. I think once this is over I'm going to go home, relax, and maybe shoot my video for Saturday on the O2L channel. Who knows, I might shoot next week's video for my channel too. I went to take a seat, but there were none left. I learned against the wall, and as I was turning around, I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." We said at the same time. I looked up. It was that girl from earlier. "What's your name," I asked. "Livia, but everyone calls me Liv. Your's?" She had an amazing voice. Delicate and fragile, yet strong and independent. "My names Ricky." Her face showed excitement. "That's where I remembered you from! You're Ricky Dillon! You're my favorite YouTuber." She rambled on. Wow! She actually knows me already, so it will be easier to do what I was thinking of earlier. "Wow, I didn't know you were a fan. I guess we're family now, in a way. My second cousin is your... Brother-in-law?" She nodded. So that means we are distant. Relationships can happen if you are distantly related. My father called me over to him. "I'll see you around. Hey, here's my number, just put it in your phone and text me later. See ya'!" I walked off with a huge smile, hopefully also leaving her with one. Ricky Dillon March 16, 2010 Age 17 I have been waiting all day. I might seem desperate, but she's a fun girl to talk to. She hasn't called me or text me yet, and I'm wondering if she'll ever even bother. No one else does. I shouldn't have even gotten my hopes up! The iPhone buzzes and I look at the caller ID: unknown number. Hoping it's Liv, I answer the call. "Hello?" "Yes, this is Pizza Hut calling to make sure we have the right address for your order, sir." Great. Still not her. "The address is Sherman Oaks, CA 91413. Bye," I hang up, letting out a huge sigh. I wish she would contact me. Maybe she thinks I'm real- "RING RING!" Who could that be? Connor, Trevor, and I are the only ones home. JC is shopping and Sam and Kian went to do a video at a daycare for some weird reason. Wait. I didn't even order pizza. Crap. I walk to the door and answer it. "Hello?" I say as I open the door. And There she is. 


End file.
